F1 2012
One of the first racing game creepypasta's made. But here's a few notes first. 1: This is based on a true story. However, no one got harmed and this creepypasta has been altered slightly. 2: Formula One and the Codemasters' F1 games are really good and even if you don't like F1, please at least try the F1 games. 3: Since the F1 season starts this weekend, I wanted to do this in celebration of it. Go Webber! The 'Pasta Have you ever had 'that guy' as your friend? You know, the one who constently gets his ass kicked in games yet acts like he's the greatest person in the universe? I had that once. Keyword: had. You see, for most of my life, I've always been involved in motorsport. I'm a third generation racer myself and I always take time to watch racing. But none more than the Formula One series. I always make sure that when they come down for the Australian Grand Prix that my weekend is free for either watching the whole weekend on T.V. or going to the race. When I started high school and I met another racing freak by the name of Jain. Me and Jain were instantly best friends and we would always talk racing and give our opinions on certain racing topics, although some of his opinions were ridiculous at times. In September last year, he bought a PS3 and a copy of F1 2012. I liked F1 2012 a lot and it was going to get only better now since we could see who was the best driver online. Well, it seemed good. At the time. When we started racing, I could only laugh as Jain was a terrible driver. And I mean, TERRIBLE. The first race we had was just a joke as Jain crashed into other drivers, got penalties and went very slow. The best thing about it was that this wasn't some guy you race online from another country each week, no, Jain actually went to school with me. Here's how it went: At school, me and Jain would trash talk about beating the other one and who was better, then after school we'd go home, get homework done (well, for me anyways), and then race. After Jain kept making a cock of himself, the next day I would sledge him and he'd always come up with an excuse, my personal favourite being "I got a shit car while you got a Red Bull!" (even though in online quick races the performance level was always set to equal) and then we would go back to trash talking and the cycle repeats. But then, things started to take a turn for the worst. Jain started to become more aggressive and unfair as he would take me or someone else out for position. I would get pissed of at Jain because the next day at school he would always brag about how he beat me fair and square and no matter how hard I tried, most people believed him. In fact, my girlfriend left me because of this, even though I was winning races in real life kart racing and leading the championship. She told me she felt embaressed and would get teased by other girls about being with a loser. She wanted to stay with me, but until I found a way to overcome this, we could only be friends outside of school. I was heartbroken and extreamly angry at Jain. The love of my life had to leave me because the flog had made me look like an idiot in front of everyone. Funny thing is, even after 'winning' a race, he would have a penalty which meant I won technically or he wouldn't win for the rest of the night. When I tried talking to him, he would say "Shut up", "Get lost", "Fuck you", "Piss off" or "Get fucked you gay c---". And I wasn't even sledging him at this point. It would just be simple questions like "Can I borrow your ruler?" or even just saying "Hello". However, one day at school, after he made the last of my friends dump me for him, I had enough. I couldn't go through high school with only one friend, constant teasing and I sure as hell couldn't tell anyone the truth. So, I showed them. You see, not after the downhill began, I got a HD-PVR and a very expensive computer to keep all my race footage, kart and F1 2012 wise. I had been recording his antics for a long time and I finally had enough evidence to make a compilation of all his antics and "Fernando Alonso-skilled" driving. But I couldn't go to school and show each class, so I decided to make sure the whole school saw the real Jain. And, wouldn't you know, I had made a DVD of his BS one day before a whole school gathering to honor Jain. From Year 7-12, and high government officials, everyone would be there. And I would make sure I spoiled it. So, show time. The DVD is in my pocket, and assembely has started. After 30 minutes of stupid how-proud-we-are speeches (which only made this better), Jain went up. And after he gave a speech and was about to recieve a medal for 'good sportsmanship', I did my best Phoenix Wright impression by standing and yelling "OBJECTION!". Everyone stopped what they were doing and were looking at me like I was a crazy drug addict. My rant began: "It is under the impression that we are all here today to honor Jain for his outstanding sportsmanship, right? Well, I have it that Jain is not at all fair or a good sportsman! You see, while he's been wanking about how good he is, I have this evidence (waves disk in air) that Jain is a fraud and doesn't deserve anything more than a prize for best bullshitter!". Now I made my way towards the laptop that was connected to the projector. This was either going to fix everything or just make everything more worse. I put the DVD in and, booya! The compilation played. What the entire school saw was the truth. A 30-minute documentary of Jain's driving. One clip showed Jain go flying towards the first corner and taking everyone, including me, into the barrier. Another clip showed me at the hairpin at Monaco. First you see my red Ferrari, then you see a green Caterham on top of me. I could sit all day talking about the shit he did, but what was funny was that people were yelling "FAKE!" and "THAT'S NOT HIM!". So imagine my taunting when those who were yelling that were silenced when at the end of the video, I went to Jain's profile and it showed his description: Name's Jain, the greatest F1 racer ever! Jain didn't get his medal and was scrowled for being nothing more than a coward. The school, parents and even teachers booed him off the stage as ran off to some place backstage, crying. I must admit, I was laughing the whole time. So now, everything was right. My girlfriend and I got back together and my friends apologiesed for ditching me. Well, everything's fine now. I can race without worrying about my personal life, my dreams of getting a professional drive in a top racing series was developing and everything was right. Or so I thought... You see, when I went online that night, I recieved a F1 2012 invite from Jain. Here's the conversation: _______________________________________________________________________________________________ 6:30pm From: JainMan1995 Subject: F1 2012™: Race me right now. Accept/Decline 6:32pm From: SennaForeva889091 Subject: Re: F1 2012™: Why? All you do is crash and spin. You're not worth my time. 6:34pm From: JainMan1995 Subject: F1 2012™: Race me now coward. Accept/Decline 6:37pm From: SennaForeva889091 Subject: No: I'm not going to race you. Get over it. 6:40pm From: JainMan1995 Subject: F1 2012™: Race me now. Otherwise, instead of crying at your pathetic defeat, you'll be crying at your pathetic girlfriend's funeral when I put a bullet through her head with my pistol. Accept/Decline 6:42pm From: SennaForeva889091 Subject: Re: F1 2012™: Nobody messes/lays a finger on my girlfriend. Fine, can't wait to see your ass get handed to you again. Let's go. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ I accepted the invite because, what more choice did I have? Oh wait, you're probably confused as to how I went from smartass to scared shitless in a matter of hours. Here's the deal: Jain's dad was a Police Officer and he made Jain get a gun license. Jain was legally allowed to carry his own pistol everywhere, which is why so many people had to ditch me; not because of me being a loser, even though they called me that, but because Jain had a weapon of death. And I knew he was going to do what he said. So I joined. As I entered the lobby, I knew he had done something to make sure I did not win no matter what. What a suprise. I'm in a Marussia (or as I like to call them, 'Virgin' since they used to be known as Virgin Racing) and, oh what do you know? Jain's in a McLaren. And it's 2012 performance, all assists off and everything on realistic. Call me a pussy all you want, but playing all assists off on F1 2012 on a PS3 controller is a nightmare. Because you have to not only change gears, but use KERS, DRS, look at who's behind, when making pitstops I have to put the pit limiter on and, actually, if you really want to know, play the game yourself. You'll see what I mean. So the race was at Albert Park and it was a 20% distance race. To give Jain credit, he made a great effort in screwing everyone over. Not only was there 16 people, but no one was in the 'Big teams' like Red Bull, McLaren, Ferrari and even Lotus and Mercedes. No, everyone was in Virgin's (pun intended), Williams', HRT's, Caterham's and Force India's. Jain sure did plan wise. He got 14 other racers on PSN to get into a race and make life hell just for the sake of winning a race on a video game. In fact, I just sat there looking at how pathetic the whole situation was. He was there, in the best car, with his mic in but not speaking until he'd won so he could gloat and getting a bunch of strangers together for the sake of bragging rights. I just wanted to get things over with. I wanted to just live my life not wondering about a video game. So, the race started and, of course, me and about 5 others are in a pack way behind Jain. I knew what was coming and I just wanted to get ramned off or finish to end this. But then, out of no where, Jain crashed. Yep, his plan backfired. He retired and I did another lap and retired myself. I was laughing from then on, really hard. Getting all these people together, cheating his way into the best car and it all backfired in his face. However, I was laughing so hard that I didn't hear the loud bang over the other end of the speakers. But I didn't care much. I was laughing at how the dribbler was so stupid to crash, as usual! I then went offline and went to bed. The next day, I checked my email when I got up. I saw I recieved a message. I checked it out. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ To: (Disclosed) Sender: jaindemont@yahoo.com Subject: ....: i hope your happy now... _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Attached to the email was a video. And it was shocking when I saw it. For the first two minutes of the video, it was just Jain, sitting there, tears down his eyes and pistol in hand. He just sat there, mumbling what seemed to sound like "I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy...". Then, he took the gun, put it in his mouth and pulled the trigger. The video mercifully ends just as the blood starts flying. I was horrified. Did he really commit suicide? I couldn't believe it. I just sat there, looking at the email, wondering what just happened. I started thinking a lot about if he was alright. But a few days later, I found out he did commit suicide. It was very sad, that he took his life over a video game. But what was strange was that the report says Jain died on Friday night at 7:05pm, but the video he sent was sent at midnight Saturday morning. And that the Police and Jain's parents never saw the message in the outbox of Jain's mail when investigating. It still hurts my mind, two months later. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story